1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boat stakes; and, more particularly, to a stake for mooring a boat in a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of boat mooring devices are known in the art. As a general rule, such devices comprise some sort of anchor or the like which is tethered by a rope to the boat. The anchor is embedded in the sand or the like on shore and the boat is thus moored at that location. Such devices usually have as the anchoring portion a complicated and expensive anchor and such anchors merely bite into the sand and are easily dislodged. Such anchors also have only one way in which they dig into the sand. There is thus a need for a boat stake having a plurality of ground depth penetration levels with firm securement at such selected level and a handle at the upper end for assisting in such penetration.